This invention relates to a subminiature switch and, more particularly, to a subminiature switch reduced in size by altering the shape of a stationary contact having a terminal.
Conventional miniature switches have structures of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional miniature switch shown in partial cross section in FIG. 1 includes an open-topped housing 1 covered by a cover 3 having an upwardly extending bushing 2. A toggle lever 4 is pivotally mounted in the bushing 2 and extends into the interior of the housing 1. A plunger 5 is arranged at the lower end of the toggle lever 4 inside the housing 1. A movable contactor 6 is rockably supported inside the housing 1 on a common contact 8 opposite the plunger 5. The common contact 8 has a common terminal 7. Also disposed inside the housing 1 opposite the movable contactor 6 is a stationary contact 10 having a stationary terminal 9.
The conventional miniature switch illustrated in the perspective view of FIG. 2 includes a switch base 11 covered by a generally U-shaped, open-bottomed housing 13 having an upwardly extending bushing 12. A toggle lever 14 is pivotally mounted in the bushing 12 and extends into the interior of the housing 13. A movable contactor 15 is rockably supported inside the housing 13 on a common contact (not shown) in such a manner as to operate in association with the toggle lever 14. The common contact has a common terminal 16. Also disposed inside the housing 13 opposite the movable contactor 15 is a stationary contact 18 having a stationary terminal 17.